The present invention relates to a magazine device for storing blow moulds. Such blow moulds are used in the prior art to transform plastic preforms into plastic containers, in particular PET bottles, usually in the context of a blow moulding process. It is sometimes necessary to exchange these blow moulds for example if other bottle formats are to be blow-moulded. The blow moulds not in use are usually stored in magazines, wherein to this end the blow moulds are broken down into their individual parts, such as for example two side parts and a bottom part, and are accommodated in an appropriate holding container. The so-called stretching rods can likewise be placed in these holding containers. In the broader sense, the stretching rods also form part of the blow moulds and will not be mentioned separately in the rest of the description. Further components which are necessary for transforming plastic preforms into plastic containers, such as gripping elements for example, can also be accommodated in addition.
WO 2009/018952 A2 discloses such a blow moulding machine for containers. This comprises a conveyor path carrying mandrel holders and preform mandrels which are attached in an exchangeable manner to the mandrel holders by means of releasable couplings, wherein each coupling comprises a mandrel clamping mechanism and a release element which is accessible from outside and which is adjustable at least relative to the mandrel holder.
EP 0 572 107 B1 discloses a work head changer for a rotary system for treating containers.
A magazine device for blow moulds is known from the applicant's German patent application No. 10 2009 039 700.0, which has not yet been published. The subject matter of said patent application is also fully incorporated by way of reference into the subject matter of the present patent application.
The object of the present invention is in particular to reduce changeover times for blow moulds and also to simplify such a blow mould changeover.